


[Podfic]You Mean To Tell Me

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [41]
Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss Hogg has something to show Uncle Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]You Mean To Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Mean To Tell Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136527) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bdukesofhazzard%5Dyoumeantotellme.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bdukesofhazzard%5Dyoumeantotellme.m4b)


End file.
